


Suspended moment

by ThaliaBubble



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Love, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), To Be A Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: Tony Stark and Peter Parker share a father-son moment when the teenager reveals he needs sentimental advice.





	Suspended moment

**Author's Note:**

> Translated with Google trad, I hope it'll be fine.  
> Enjoy and have a nice day <3

Smoothing his pants with a casual class, Tony Stark came out of his armor, leaving it fly a few inches from the ground like a futuristic bodyguard without paying any attention. No, he was much more interested in the silhouette folded on itself against one of the low walls, making his cell phone thoughtfully spin between his fingers. 

\- “I was expecting an admiring comment on my new armor or at least a geek reference you have the secret ...” pointed out the billionaire, without this brings anything else in the teenager that a shrug 'shoulders. This lack of reaction confirmed the hypothesis that something was wrong, totally wrong. After being unusually quiet all day, Peter was out on the run, he who usually had trouble leaving his mentor's office. That's why he had come all the way to clear things up.  
Sitting next to the young man with a slight sigh, the Avenger felt himself in a more perilous and important situation than any rescue of the Earth: to revive his protégé. That's why he took the time to look for his words before turning to him.

\- What's bothering you, boy? Usually, you cannot shut up. You...uh ... do you have trouble in high school?

Damn it, he felt like a fossil coming out that kind of sentence, and so uncomfortable ... The teenager just shook his head and the answer appeared on his expressive face.  
\- It’s about a girl, huh?  
It’s always about a girl. An area where Tony Stark could give advice, at least that's what he thought first. Before remembering that Peter was 16 years old, this age where boys have... desires? Shit, he was really going to have to talk about that? But at the same time, if you had to go through it to help the Weaver, his mentor was ready to do it. After all, it's not as if the young man had another male referent around him.  
All the weight of the world on his shoulders, the one who had pushed back the Shitoris cleared his throat, wishing to be ten thousand places from here while he massaged his left arm absently.

\- Um... you know, when a young man likes a girl, he may want to...   
\- Oh shit, are you really going to talk about that, Mr. Stark?!

The totally shocked face that turned to Tony had the gift of making him laugh with relief, finally a reaction! All of the teenager's gloomy thoughts could not make the weight against the fear of tackling such an embarrassing subject with his model. Suddenly resuscitated by the energy of desperation, Peter began to waving his hands in all directions as if to repel this attempt at adult conversation as far as possible; before noticing the spark of amusement in the gaze of the philanthropic genius.

\- Can we ... avoid this subject?   
\- Yes with pleasure. Do not talk about it, never again. Never.  
The same grimace of embarrassed disgust passed over their faces before they relaxed completely, remaining silent for a few moments, sitting side by side watching Queens plunged into darkness. It's funny but after all that they had been through, Thanos, the battles, the almost death, they often found themselves like that, just next to each other, as if it calmed them a bit. Oh, of course, they had their lives on their own, Peter could count on his aunt to make him laugh, Pepper watched over her husband as well as she could but it was not the same. They had experienced the same thing, the same fear, the same suffering; it had created a special and silent bond between the mentor and his student.  
It was the latter who broke the silence, raising the nose of his sneakers to cast a questioning look at the one who had still crossed New York in the middle of the night to come and see him. He had not done anything special during the day, no villains had yet appeared and he had not bombarded him with messages. So why did Mr. Stark move?

Peter's curiosity was so palpable that the playboy did not even have to wait for him to speak to answer his question. After all, he was there to talk to the high school student, even if it would surprise many.  
"You were neither annoying nor ecstatic today, that's why there is a problem," Tony Stark said with a serious air, scrutinizing the young superhero as indecipherable as an open book, font 48 and illustrated. Aware that he could not hide anything, Peter sighed before confessing very quickly, continuing to spin between his agile fingers the laptop that had withstood many shocks.  
\- Well there is ... that girl ... She is in political science class and she ... actually, I like her. Last night, she sent me an SMS to know if I wanted to go out together.

The air of condemned to death with which the Weaver let loose these words surprised his friend even more than the content; there is absolutely nothing dramatic about it! Why take the lead for something so simple? There is only Peter to panic because of a girl ... At his age, Tony was asking much less questions and oh my god, he had just thought "at his age"! To believe that spending time with the teenager was growing white hair.

A little reassured that it was just something so banal, Mr. Stark smiled with visible amusement, far from the concern of his protégé who realized he looked like complaining for nothing. Yet his thread of thought was far from stupid  
\- I know it sounds silly to worry about that because ... I like her and she seems to like me but ... I do not feel like it's a good idea. Imagine that she discovers my secret! That I'm not there enough for her! Or worse, that she falls on a super-villain who would throw her off a bridge! The last time I went out with a girl, her father wanted to make me killed and I put him in jail!

Peter widened his hazel eyes in front of so many terrifying perspectives, livid under the incredulous gaze of a man to whom these anxieties were not foreign. How many times had Pepper been put in danger by his fault? How many startled awakenings had been caused by the vision of her scrawny, icy body with an accusing gaze? No, it's impossible to casually dismiss this boy's fears.

A hand rested on Peter's head to pat it awkwardly, disturbing the already anarchic curls. Heroes, the billionaire had seen dozens but so young ... he sometimes wondered if it was not cruel to encourage the high school student while this double-life included so much pain. But at the same time, he knew that nothing and no one could divert the young man from his role of vigilante, it was exactly the same for him with his armor. In the absence of being able to protect him from everything, Iron Man could at least support the Weaver, helping him as a mentor must. But it was by far the most difficult mission he had to accomplish. And yet, escaping terrorists had not been a part of fun.

\- That girl ... do you love her?   
\- Yes, well, she is beautiful, intelligent, I like her...   
\- Do you love her?  
Thoughtfully, the teenager switched on the screen of his laptop to show the picture of a girl with a warm smile, probably taken between two classes. Keeping silent for a moment, Peter caressed the pixelated face and he understood what he had to do.

\- ... Yes, but I'm even more scared for her. If she becomes my girlfriend, I will always be afraid that something will happen to her

The screen went dark at the same time as the hero made a cross on his happiness, with the resolute look of the one who knows what is right. But all that Tony saw was the tears in the boy's eyes, how much it cost to the man behind the mask. So he put an arm around his shoulders to lure his protégé, because it was clear he needed a hug.

"Mr. Stark ...”, tried to object the genius in an attempt to swallow his tears, without succeeding in leaving this embrace. In response, he felt that he was being squeezed harder and he let himself cry, because that's what teens do when they have heartache, when they have a loving father to comfort them.


End file.
